bestinslotfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoo Tycoon 2
Zoo Tycoon 2 is a 2004 business simulation game developed by Blue Fang Games and published by Microsoft Game Studios and MacSoft Games. More features and animals were added later by Expansion Packs and fan-made mods. BestInSlot already played the game twice on the channel, with a currently running third seasons. Gameplay The game type most commonly played on the channel is Freeform, which allows the player to create an individualized park with an unlimited supply of money and most objects already unlocked. This mode starts out with an empty plot of land that represents a specific biome. There are different park sizes and the player is able to manipulate the terrain, place animals, plants, decoration or buildings. The goal is to build a park and keep animals and visitors within it happy. Expansions Endangered Species The first expansion pack, released in October 2005, added rare animals, multiple new ways of transportation and the possibility of adopted animals having special skins (white tiger, king cheetah) African Adventure African Adventure was released in May 2006 and added new African animals, a safari-themed jeep tour, new biomes, lizard live food and new challenges and campaigns. Marine Mania Marine Mania, released in October 2006, features 20 new aquatic animals, marine shows, the ability to build tanks, new aquatic plants, 4 new aquatic biomes and many other new features. Extinct Animals This is the final expansion pack and was released one year after Marine Mania. It is the largest expansion and added 34 new adoptable animals and one bonus animal. The player (or zoo staff) is able to find fossils and create normal or "super" extinct animals. Mods In addition to the expansion pack BIS utilizes a variety of fan-made mods. The mods have different purposes, such as adding completely new animals, adding new objects or allowing objects to be placed atop of each other. Playthroughs Season 1 Season 1, officially titled Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals, started on the 19th of January 2014. At first BIS only used the Extinct Animals Expansion, though he modded the game later. At the start of the first episode BIS said that he wanted to do a Challenge game but decided to do Campaign missions first. However, he did switch to Freeform in the second episode. The series lasted 14 episodes, the last of which was uploaded on the 6th of February 2014. Season 2 Season 2 also featured other Expansions such as Endangered Species, African Adventures and Marine Mania. The first real episode came out on the 22nd of September 2015, but a prologue was uploaded 3 days earlier. The prologue gave the viewers the chance to ask for specific animals to be placed in the zoos. The series had 43 full episodes (44 with the prologue) and ended on January 1st 2016. The last two episodes focused on building a nature reserve-like park called The Mega Zoo without fences and multiple biomes next to each other. Season 3 The first full-fledged episode of Season 3 was uploaded on the 4th of November 2016. Like with Season 2, there was a prologue uploaded 3 days earlier. The first 5 episodes were spent building The Cryptid Zoo, followed by The Movie Zoo. The series is still going and currently spent building the third version of Paleo Park. Category:Games